The Tale of Two Sisters
You won't even listen to what I've got to say? It doesn't matter. What!? Yes it does! Just leave me alone, I have more important things to do! Prologue Now I look back on my life. What was I then? A loved bundle of kitten fur. Now I'm an outcast. I had a den, a Clan, and a family that thought the world of me. But what did I do to them? I destroyed them. No. I destroyed myself. But why? I don't know. What reason did I have? A pointless one. Now, when I look back on my life. I got older. My family did nothing to me... but. I turned on them. What are they now? Nothing. What am I now? Nothing. And I have no chance of changing that. And I wouldn't for the world. So I remain... Nothing. I think of my past some more. I stared at the ground. Voices echoed around me. I know what's happened. And telling me won't change how I feel. It was my fault. It was my fault! "It's not your fault. It was her choice." Mum and dad always said. "Yes, but it was my fault she made that choice!" Is what I said back to them. Am I wrong? Am I right? I turned around and all the others stopped talking to me. They were trying to tell me what happened. But I already knew. And I knew too much. "Stop, I know." I said, "And it's my fault! I killed her!" I burst into tears and ran away. No one followed me. And I'm not surprised. For I am a murderer. The Tale Shellpelt and Rosebud were sisters who lived in GrassClan. Inseparable sisters at that. But when they became warriors, they drifted apart. Then one day, Shellpelt came into the warriors den to see Rosebud crying. She rushed over and asked her what was wrong. "You wouldn't understand." Rosebud sniffed, and she walked away. Shellpelt kept on pestering Rosebud to tell her, but she refused still. In the end, Shellpelt left her alone. The next day, Rosebud wasn't in the warriors den at all. Shellpelt ignored it and laid down. But the hours ticked past and she got worried. But did she go and look for her? No, she stayed put until she fell asleep. The next morning, Rosebud was sat bolt upright on her bed, looking alert. Shellpelt went over to her. "Rosebud!" she cried, "Are you alright? I was so worried when you didn't return home last night." Rosebud looked at her and sniffed. Shellpelt got angry. "Rosebud, why are you turning your nose up at me all of a sudden? Did I do something? Or are you just acting all toffee-nosed for the sake of it?" She scowled, "I have my own life you know. One that you don't have to keep sticking your nose in. What I did last night is of my own concern. Now leave me alone.!" She got up and stalked out of the room. Shellpelt scowled. The days passed and neither cats spoke to each other. Shellpelt tried to catch Rosebud's eye but Rosebud did everything she could to avoid her. After a while, it seemed like the two cats weren't even sisters anymore. 5 moons later, the Clan was attacked by a group of rouges who wanted more land. They fought viciously, and soon many cats had been lost from GrassClan. But not Shellpelt or Rosebud. They continued. But Shellpelt was losing energy and strength. The tom she was fighting sensed it and knocked her back legs so she fell to the floor. He pinned her down, ready to perform the death bite to her neck. Shellpelt screamed. She shouted for her mother and father, but they had been escorted back to camp after having gotten terrible wounds whilst fighting. She just shouted help but nobody came, not knowing who was screaming. But then, she desperately yowled for Rosebud. Rosebud was with her mate. A ferocious rouge was going to kill him and she was trying to fight him of. At the sound of her name, she whipped around and saw Shellpelt, struggling to free herself from the toms tight grasp. Many things flew through her mind at that time. She knew Shellpelt was stronger than her. But she also knew that her mate was incredibly strong too. Shellpelt thrashed wildly from underneath the tom and he loosened his grip. Rosebud jumped to conclusions to quickly and assumed she was alright. ...Many cats died in that fight. ---- Who do you think was telling the prologue? Category:Skye's stories